


This Is Stupid

by bpd_changeling



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Movie Night, Saphael, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ace!raphael, claia, is the only Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Double-date movie night, except the disc doesn't seem to be working...(Rated T for a few curse words and a single mention of alcohol, cuz I wanna be on the safe side.)





	This Is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> It is my mission in life to convert everyone to the Claia religion XD

     "This is stupid."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. The disc is damaged, you've been trying for half an hour to make it play sound to no avail, and it's time to pick another damn movie." Simon gasped and slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth.

"Blasphemy!"

"Simon's right," Maia said from his other side. "This is the best movie of all time, and we're willing to wait as long as it takes. Isn't that right, Clary?" She turned to her girlfriend for support, but the redhead just bit her lip.

"Well...." Maia was appalled.

"Clarissa, my love, my angel, my heart. You would side with this monster? You would vote to just give up on The Princess Bride?"

"No, I just... I'm not sure we can fix it."

"Then we'll watch it mute," Simon said firmly. Clary and Raphael exchanged skeptical looks, but Maia was already starting to grin.

"Yes! And I bet the two of us can say all the lines ourselves!" Raphael groaned.

"What?" Simon asked innocently. "You can join in too." Clary heaved a sigh.

"I'm gonna need some caramel corn for this shit," she announced, getting to her feet. "And possibly alcohol."

"Can you grab me a bag of O neg while you're at it? We left the cooler by the door."

"Sure thing, Raph." Simon held up two fingers, and Clary nodded before leaving the room.

     The night didn't end up being as bad as Raphael predicted. Mostly because Simon enthusiastically saying the lines along with the images on the screen- with the right accents and everything- was surprisingly adorable. When Simon wrinkled his nose and said, "Is this a kissing book?" it was so cute that Raphael responded, "Yes," and pecked him on the lips. Simon looked like he desperately wanted to laugh, but he shook his head and kept speaking the lines. After that, it became a game of sorts. Raphael and Clary competed to make Simon and Maia break character, while Simon and Maia competed to stay in character. Clary and Simon's team had a bit of an advantage once Clary realized that making out with one's girlfriend is a good way to prevent her saying lines, and Raphael wasn't willing to go quite that far. Still, he held his own, making comments and repeating Simon's words in awful, exaggerated accents until the Daylighter either laughed or stopped to chastise Raphael for butchering the movie. It helped that Maia had a really good poker face and was resistant to most of Clary's attempts at humor. They secured the victory when Maia quoted, "There's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world; it'd be a pity to damage yours," and Raphael, with a completely deadpan expression, just slowly put his hand against Simon's chest. The younger vampire wasn't the only one to break down laughing, and Maia gave Raphael a high-five.

     When Simon and Raphael walked home that night, holding the mostly-empty blood cooler between them, Raphael kept looking over at Simon and smiling.

"What?" Simon said the tenth time this happened. Raphael shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just really cute when you get so excited and determined about something. Also weird and dorky, but cute." Simon laughed.

"Well, you're lucky you're pretty, because otherwise I'd have to kill you for those horrible accents." Raphael put a hand on his chest, feigning offense.

"You wound me, mí corazón!"

"Shut up. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
